natkingcolefandomcom-20200214-history
Nat King Cole/discography
Capitol albums * 1945 — The King Cole Trio (78rpm album) * 1946 — The King Cole Trio, Volume 2 * 1947 — The King Cole Trio, Volume 3 * 1949 — The King Cole Trio, Volume 4 * 1950 — Nat King Cole at the Piano (10 inch LP) * 1951 — King Cole for Kids (10 inch LP) * 1952 — Penthouse Serenade (10 inch LP) * 1952 — Top Pops (10 inch LP version) * 1952 — Harvest Of Hits (10 inch LP) * 1953 — Nat King Cole Sings for Two In Love (10 inch LP) * 1954 — Unforgettable (10 inch LP) * 1955 — Penthouse Serenade (12 inch LP version) * 1955 — Nat King Cole Sings for Two In Love (12 inch LP version) * 1955 — 10th Anniversary Album (12 inch LP version) * 1955 — The Piano Style of Nat King Cole * 1956 — Ballads of the Day * 1957 — This Is Nat King Cole * 1957 — After Midnight * 1957 — Just One of Those Things * 1957 — Love Is the Thing * 1958 — Cole Español * 1958 — St. Louis Blues * 1958 — The Very Thought of You * 1958 — To Whom It May Concern * 1959 — Welcome to the Club * 1959 — A Mis Amigos * 1960 — Tell Me All About Yourself * 1960 — Every Time I Feel the Spirit * 1960 — Wild Is Love * 1960 — The Magic of Christmas * 1961 — The Nat King Cole Story * 1961 — The Touch of Your Lips * 1962 — Nat King Cole Sings/George Shearing Plays * 1962 — Ramblin' Rose * 1962 — Dear Lonely Hearts * 1962 — More Cole Español * 1963 — Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days of Summer * 1963 — Where Did Everyone Go? * 1964 — Nat King Cole Sings My Fair Lady * 1964 — Let's Face the Music! (Recorded 1961) * 1964 — I Don't Want to Be Hurt Anymore * 1965 — L-O-V-E Compilation albums * 1965 — Sings Songs From Cat Ballou & Other Motion Pictures * 1965 — Looking Back * 1965 — Unforgettable * 1965 — Sings Hymns & Spirituals * 1965 — Nat King Cole Trio: The Vintage Years * 1965 — Nature Boy * 1966 — Nat King Cole At the Sands * 1966 — Sincerely, Nat King Cole * 1966 — The Unforgettable Nat King Cole Sings the Great Songs! * 1966 — Longines Symphonette Society Presents the Unforgettable Nat King Cole (Box Set) * 1967 — The Beautiful Ballads * 1967 — Thank You Pretty Baby * 1968 — Best Of Nat King Cole * 1970 — The Magic Of Christmas With Children (Safeway Supermarket Promo LP) * 1973 — Nature Boy * 1974 — Our Love Is Here To Stay * 1974 — Love is a Many Splendored Thing * 1979 — Reader's Digest Presents: The Great Nat King Cole (Box Set) * 1982 — Greatest Love Songs * 1983 — Unforgettable (Australia) * 1990 — Hit That Jive, Jack * 1990 — Jumpin' at Capitol * 1990 — Capitol Collectors' Series * 1990 — Cole, Christmas and Kids * 1991 — The Complete Capitol Recordings Of the Nat King Cole Trio (Box set from Mosaic Records) * 1991 — The Unforgettable Nat King Cole * 1992 — Nat King Cole At the Movies * 1992 — Christmas Favorites * 1992 — The Best Of The Nat King Cole Trio: The Instrumental Classics * 1993 — The Billy May Sessions * 1993 — Mis Mejores Canciones - 19 Super Exitos * 1994 — Let's Face the Music & Dance * 1996 — Sincerely/The Beautiful Ballads * 1997 — For Sentimental Reasons * 1998 — The Frim Fram Sauce * 1998 — Dear Lonely Hearts/I Don't Want To Be Hurt Anymore * 1999 — Looking Back/Where Did Everyone Go? * 1999 — Live At The Circle Room * 1999 — The Christmas Song * 2000 — Coast To Coast Live (1963 Concert At the Riverside Inn, Fresno, CA/1962 WNEW Radio Show) * 2000 — Route 66 * 2001 — The King Swings * 2001 — Try Not To Cry * 2001 — Night Lights (radio recordings from 1956, most tracks un-released 'til 2001) * 2003 — Stepping Out of a Dream * 2003 — The Classic Singles (4 CD Book) * 2003 — 20 Golden Greats * 2003 — The Best Of... * 2003 — Love Songs * 2003 — The Nat King Cole Trio (With Famous Guests) * 2003 — The One And Only Nat King Cole * 2004 — Those Lazy, Hazy, Crazy Days Of Summer/My Fair Lady * 2005 — The World Of Nat King Cole (Bonus DVD added 2006) * 2006 — The Very Best of Nat King Cole * 2006 — Stardust: The Complete Capitol Recordings, 1955-59 * 2006 — L-O-V-E: The Complete Capitol Recordings, 1960-64 * 2008 — Holiday Collection 2008 - NBC Sounds Of The Season * 2009 — RE:GENERATIONS